


Two-Tailed Tramp

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gender transformation, Hypnosis, Medical Play, Weight Gain, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tails ends up lost in Casino Night Zone. Feeling a little useless and a little overwhelmed about everything he has to go through with his idol, he turns to a strange clinic that promises to show him a better self...





	Two-Tailed Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Work

Casino Night Zone was a glamourous area, one constantly thrown into the nightlife by the strange makeup of the world known as Mobius. Bright lights from the many neon-covered buildings were the only source of light that kept the city shining, giving it a certain vibe. It was as if the Zone never quite slept, always active even during the deepest midnight hours.  
  
Of course, this meant that there were certain personalities that were more than happy to exploit the population of the Zone for all of their worth. Not only were most of the animal inhabitants turned into robotic underlings for the bald dome head known as Eggman, but the ones that weren't outright turned into robot fuel were forced to play the games that the robots hosted. Blackjack, Power, Slots, Pinball... All designed to keep them in permanent debt, and ensure that the 'life' of the city would be forever on display. Whether the lights or the life of the inhabitants would run out first was anybody's guess at this point.  
  
That is, if there wasn't a certain speedy little nuisance planning to return things to the way they were. The blue blur himself, Sonic, was speeding through the nooks and crannies of the zone, freeing the inhabitants from their endless games and maneuvering through the massive games with ease. He was a true inspiration to many.  
  
Especially his 'tagalong' partner, a twin-tailed Kitsune boy named Miles, although many just preferred calling him Tails due to his unique attribute. Unlike his idol, who he worked very hard to emulate and even match, he was hopelessly outmatched by the tricky layout of the sprawling cityscape. While the blue blur managed to jump over an entire pinball court, the fox would tumble his way onto a paddle and only emerge on the other side about a minute or more later, his eyes thoroughly shaken around by the experience.  
  
The young fox boy's eyes spun around in his sockets as he tried to gain his bearings. "Whoohaa... Jeez..." He muttered as he shook his head around, trying to make them click back into place. If he didn't recover from all that bumping around, he would never catch up to Sonic, much less find him in this sprawling golden maze of night-time glory and robotic horrors!  
  
"Oh..." The twin-tailed boy dejectedly gasped as he noticed that what he had feared had just transpired... he had lost the trail of his idol, just like that. "Sonic..." was the single word that tumbled out from his lips as he just took a seat on the brass pavement, holding his head in his hands as he wallowed a little while feeling abandoned. "Of course you would never manage to keep up with him, he's just so fast. He wouldn't have time for a little nerd like you..." Miles continued to beat himself down verbally, embarrassed at his own performance as his tails just slumped against the ground in defeat.  
  
That didn't last for long however, as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something that seemed... really good for a little guy like him that was down on his luck. "'A better you'...? Is that what I think it is?" The Kitsune child said as he got back on his feet, jogging over towards the neon-lit advertisement. As he turned inward towards the advertised establishment, his eyes started to widen in surprise. He had to get a closer look, so he pressed his pretty little head up against the glass, his tails curving around his head in an attempt to magnify what was inside.  
  
The reason the fox was so curious and mystified by what laid inside, was because he was such a young, gullible and pliable little boy. He was looking straight into a clinic that promised to improve your body and make you the kind of person you were meant to be. What he didn't pick up on, was the fact that it was actually a clinic designed to modify the body in more erotic ways. A little boy's brain would never have picked up on the nuance of such advertisement, so he was taking the advertising extremely literally.  
  
Of course, that didn't stop him from blushing ever slightly as he looked at the people waiting for their turn. There were a lot of women sitting around looking more than a little absentminded. What they lacked in a focused look, they made up for with their bombshell bodies. They were incredibly stimulating, even to a young boy like Miles, but even with this in mind he didn't pick up on the connection between 'A better you' and their current looks. He especially didn't pick up on the fact that there were notable bulges down below, too focused on their faces and boobies...  
  
The twin-tailed boy nodded to himself as he pulled away from the window and opened the door to the clinic, taking slow steps inside to make sure he didn't disturb the guests. As soon as he got inside and the door to the clinic closed, the neon-lit advertisement fully lit up. It didn't just say "A better you", in fact the text on the sign actually said "A better you, for Lord Eggman!"  
  
The bat-woman behind the desk looked a bit more 'there' than the other women in the clinic did, given that she actually had the peace of mind to be reading a pamphlet to pass the time. Granted, she was still blowing a piece of bubblegum as she pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, but she definitely looked more aware of her surroundings. So much so that she managed to see the young fox making his way in... And a little smile crept up, a diabolical plan concocting within that devilish mind of hers.  
  
"E-Excuse me, Ma'am? I saw the sign outside, a-and I was wondering if you could help me get a... uh... b-better me!" Miles said as he stood up on his tippy toes to reach up to the desk. He looked... adorable. In comparison to the other clients of the clinic, he was completely undefiled. He was pure... and he was ripe for plenty of 'upgrades', to make him 'better'.  
  
The winged woman put the tip of her wing up to her chin and started to scratch at it, trying to give off the look of feigned disinterest. "Hmmmm... I mean, kiddo, you know what we do here, right? You look like a little snack, but I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. You've got a looooong life ahead of you, and you might not even need this kind of treatment to bring out the good in you..." The way she spoke made it sound like she had confidence in him, while also downplaying his wish to try and get a better body in just the right manner. The manner that would make a naive youth like him double down and luring him further into her grasp.  
  
"I... I know that, but I need to get better NOW! If I keep being this useless, if I keep being so slow I can't catch up to him, then I'm not worth anything to him! Please let me become the better me, so I can help Sonic out!" Miles' did exactly as she anticipated, doubling down and admitting why he was drawn to the clinic... And it just made her giggle and reach across the desk to ruffle his head.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I got what you're trying to say. I just need you to sign this, then we can get you strapped in and get to work on your new and better you." The natural seductress said as she moved her hand down below the boy's chin before giving him a kiss on the lips, almost as if she was rewarding him for being honest. At the same time, she slid a little slip of paper forward, adorned with plenty of suspicious insignia that a person that was paying attention would no doubt notice.  
  
Miles... was not paying attention. Not after that brief but stunning kiss. He was neither prepared for it, nor had he asked for it, but the shock that it sent through him was the straw that broke the camel's back. He could barely say anything coherent, reduced to stammering about how wonderful the kiss felt. He didn't even notice any of the insignia that the contract he was signing were covered in, he was that far gone. It certainly didn't help matters that the bat woman gave him a little kiss on the cheek for doing a good job.  
  
"That's a good boy, Mr. Miles. Now, you just follow me." The black-eared bat-woman whispered into the smaller boy's ear as she made her way out from behind the desk, carefully slipping around the boy and taking several long and emphasized steps down the hall to their left. She was taking great care in making the trek ever so slightly longer than it normally should be, just so she could make the boy lose even more of his focus.  
  
To say that her plan was working would be an understatement. The moment she brushed against Miles' cheek was the moment he had become completely fixated on her body. Her plush black-skirt-covered ass, her matching black pantyhose, her red and black dress, and even the small egg-shaped adornments clipped onto her ears. She was so appealing to his developing sexuality that it was hard for him to notice the telltale signs that something was absolutely and horribly wrong.  
  
The fact he just started following behind her, pressing his cute little button of a nose up against her skirt-covered ass as he took a deep breath... She had managed to entrance him, just with a few kisses and an exaggerated walking pace. He was adorable, truly... He'd make a great slave to the Eggman Empire, that much was easy to tell at this point.  
  
That walk of theirs took a little longer, but eventually the bat-woman had to stop, causing her little hanger-on to bump up against her buttocks rather abruptly. "Wh-Whhh... Oh, oh jeez, oh my goodness!" Miles cried out as he stumbled away from the woman's rear, falling onto his own and quickly covering his eyes up with his tails. "I saw nothing, not even a little bit of your butt! I-I mean... oh man..." His attempts to cover his ass were cute, and they earned him another giggle from the taller woman.  
  
"It's fine to stare, Mr. Miles. We're taught to expect it, since we've reached our own better selves already. Why shouldn't we flaunt it?" She said with more than a little pride in herself as she opened a door to their right, leading into a dimly lit room with a single chair in the middle, which the light focused on. "Please, step inside and take a seat. We'll begin your procedure as soon as you're strapped in."  
  
Given that the boy was more than a little embarrassed, he was quick to stumble his way inside and climb into the chair. Even if the hot bat-woman told him that things were alright, his young mind didn't let him accept it. Now he just wanted things to be over with, so he jumped into the worn looking and suspicious chair, spreading his tails around the seat as he waited. He... did feel a little uncomfortable at the prospect of being operated on, or whatever was going to happen that would cause him to get a better self, but he wanted it so bad that he had to stay vigilant.  
  
As he waited for the former 'receptionist' to come inside and help him out, he suddenly jumped in his seat as he heard the door to the room slam shut and lock. "H-Huh? M-Miss?" The young boy gasped, looking around in the barely illuminated room, only to completely lose track of where the exit was. He was just about to get up from the chair, only to fall right back against the seat as his arms refused to move.   
  
Miles looked down at his wrists and noticed that they had been clamped shut by a set of metal restraints. He then felt a cold rush cover his ankles, and sure enough, they too were restrained by a similar set. As if it couldn't get any worse, he suddenly felt his throat and belly being pressed against the seat as well, both being restrained by thinner metal bars. He wasn't allowed to move... Not until he had been properly adjusted, that is.  
  
"U-Uhm... I..." The young fox stuttered as he tried to turn his head, only for something to finally turn on and draw his attention towards it. He was looking straight ahead at an old-school television that seemed to be displaying nothing but static. "Is... Is this part of the procedure? It doesn't feel like it..." He continued to say aloud, hoping that somebody would hear him.  
  
Clearly, somebody could hear him, as the image on screen suddenly changed from pure static... to a pair of uncovered tits. Large, heavy, swollen with maternity and gently lifting up as whoever was being filmed took a deep breath. Normally, this wouldn't be enough to sway Miles' mind... but given his previous little fall into mindlessness, this immediately drew his attention... in a couple of ways, given the cute bulge in his shorts.   
  
"Mr. Miles... Can you hear me...?" The soft voice of the bat that had led him into the room caressed his ears, and he nodded to confirm. After all, she was a nice lady. And kids like him listened and did as nice ladies told him.  
  
"That's good, very good. Just keep looking up here. Let my breasts fill your mind. After all, you'll soon have a pair of your own. So why shouldn't you admire them?" Her voice was smooth, and it went straight in through one of the fox's ear and out the other. Her words danced around on his mind, making it feel as if heels were digging into his thoughts and tearing them apart. Nothing but the hanging bat-udders occupied his mind...  
  
As he was completely fixated on the breasts in front of him, he didn't notice a few sets of mechanical arms raising out of the floor as well as lowering from the ceiling. He didn't even realize that his cock was now standing at full mast, unopposed by his now-cut-apart shorts. Everything had melted into a soul of pure bliss, any stray thoughts floating to the top being immediately pushed to the bottom by the nocturnal woman that had lulled him into this state.  
  
"Imagine... swaying your breasts side to side. From one side... to the next... You can try it too, you know. Just let the sensation wash across you..." Her silky words continued to tug the boy's malleable psyche along, prompting him to slowly twist his torso. It was hard to do so, given the binds around his stomach, but he certainly did a good attempt. The wiggle was... adorably pathetic, actually.  
  
While he was busy trying to sway his imaginary breasts with the gentle rhythm of a flowing river, one set of arms went to work. The quiet sound of thick liquid rushing into a syringe filled the room, before the needle-tipped ends of the mechanical arms were aimed at Miles' chest. When he took just a few seconds to relax, the tips shot forward, pushing into his chest and eliciting a little painful gasp. The sensation was not nearly enough to break his trance, but just enough to make him freeze up as the needles pulled back out.  
  
"Ssssh. Relax, Mr. Miles. Pain is good for a boy like you. It makes you grow, it makes you realize what's good for you... Being roughed up like a skank is the kind of treatment you're meant for..." The nameless slave to Eggman continued her enthralling spiel, slowly starting to mold the boy's formerly clever mind into a shape fit to follow the Doctor's needs and whims.   
  
The two-tailed boy's tongue started to hang out of his mouth as he panted, his cock softly pulsating as his brain was being microwaved into obsolescence by the bat that had so thoroughly wrapped him around her proverbial pinky. That soft pang of pleasure was just the beginning however, as the formula within his chest started to work its magic.  
  
What began as a pair of bug bite-sized nipples was no longer even close to that miniscule size. His breasts grew... and grew... Small tennis balls turned into apples, then to melons that you could hold in one hand, and then further beyond... His breasts were the size of basket balls, and they were most definitely as bouncy and as firm. They even looked just a little bit goofy, as you could just barely cover up the now-huge areola with a simple porcelain plate... if not for the hose-head-sized wet nipples that would push against it. Despite the seemingly natural growth that got them to this size, if one were to squeeze into these breasts, they'd feel absolutely fake, and not a drop of milk would squirt out of them. Just as the good Doctor liked them.  
  
Of course, despite this growth, the boy's attempt to sway back and forth was still going strong. Only now, he could actually feel the sensation of his heavy breasts brushing against one another, his former painfully-charged panting turning into gasps of pleasure as they flopped back and forth. It was amusing to see and hear... but it didn't yet instill the love for pain that his soon-to-be-mistress wanted.  
  
The sounds of mechanical aspects swapping filled the air, before a shockwave echoed throughout the room, a climactic scream following right behind it. Then, another powerful slap boomed and filled the room, yet again followed by the same sort of scream... and the process continued for another few minutes, as the mechanical hands delivered one incredibly strong slap to the side of the boy's tits, followed by another one.  
  
The stinging and bright red pain visible on the boy's brand new breasts was a sight to behold. Not a few moments after they had formed, and they were already being broken in. He was destined for something way below his original intellect... and the worst part of it all, was the fact that he was enjoying it. After all, somewhere within the mushy he called a brain, his desire to live up to his idol's expectations, his desire to truly mean something to the blue hedgehog that had worked to save them all.  
  
By the time he had become his 'better self', that desire would be truly twisted in all the right ways, just so that he may fulfill his new master's desires. The desires of the Eggman Empire.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Miles. Didn't that feel so good, having your slutty tits being roughed up? I know you love it when somebody makes a mess of them, but we need to move on. You're only a quarter of the way to your better self, and we need to make sure you're more than ready for that 'special man' in your life." The bat woman’s voice tugged the pain-addled titty-boy's mind along the path that she had made for him, and as his breasts started to calm down, his focus was once again on the softly swaying tits on screen...  
  
The video displayed on the run-down monitor soon changed, now displaying a thoroughly erect member... his own. He could barely recognize it as while he was busy having his new whorish tits broken in, his cock was just pumping out precum without an end in sight. His rod was absolutely smothered in bubbly white gunk, making it hard to pick it out against his equally white fur. He didn't even put two and two together as it suddenly got erect again, despite having been adorably half-mast from all the precum that had been milked out of it...  
  
"Look closely, Mr. Miles. You see this cock? Isn't it adorably pathetic? Of course it is, and you know it too. After all, it's your old cock. But don't you worry, we can make it all nice and strong, just like those tits of yours that you love so much." The bat woman's voice swam around inside of Miles' head, stirring his loose thoughts around and making it just as hard to keep anything in mind for more than a few seconds. It certainly distracted him from the mechanical arms shifting their positions while being filled back up with plenty of growth formula.  
  
This time, the two syringe arms sunk into the base of the cock at the same time, coaxing a moan out from the twin tailed 'boy's lips as the contents were emptied into the nerves between the two. As the arms pulled back, he started digging his teeth into his lips as his eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him. With every breath he drew, he could not only feel his privates growing fuller and bigger, but he could also see every second of the growth taking place.  
  
His formerly cute pencil cock was the first to grow. At first, it started to grow thicker instead of longer. From the width of a pencil, to an eraser's width and onto the width of three fingers side by side. It was already more at least three times as thick as it originally was, but it was hardly done growing. As his cock pulsed one last time, it suddenly doubled in thickness. With that much growth, Miles' cock was at least six times as thick as it originally was. And yet, despite this added size, it didn't seem any more effective at what it was supposed to do. In fact, it looked downright limp despite the added thickness. Most of it had to be soft flesh that was more than pliable...  
  
And surprisingly, while it had grown plenty thick, it didn't grow much longer. Whatever ingredients made up the concoction he had been injected with four times at this point specifically made him thicker, not larger. His cock was the clearest indicator of this. Even as his breaths grew longer and his fangs dug into his cute little lip, he still wasn't done growing. The supplier of much seed down below still had much more to give after all.  
  
Speaking of the nuts below, they were filling up with a mixture of his own seed as well as the injected substance. The two liquids were melding together to become one and the same, and as a result, the production of his 'seed' kicked into high gear. What was previously only meant to be about a pint turned into a full glass of the stuff, before that expanded even further into a generous gallon of pink and gunky fake expanding cum. The volume of his balls was growing to fit the entire amount of that slimy gunk, going from a pathetic little pair of nuts, to a small pair of oranges, onto full apples, all the way to honey melons.   
  
The sack sloshed around, full of that artificial seed that he was now making a ton of in such a short time span... It was so heavy that it was almost impossible for him to cum, to the point where the sloshing stuff only managed to bubble up his urethra whenever he started to reach the edge. He was becoming a model of artificial sexuality... and he loved it, even if he couldn't say it. After all, this was his better self.  
  
Right?  
  
"You know, Mr. Miles. Once you're done with this procedure, I think we'll need to make you an official 'Mrs.' instead. After all, no self respecting boy lugs around a huge pair of fake jugs, a cock that can't quite cum right, and a pair of balls that are more decorative than anything. You're a bonafide dickgirl, not a cute little boy. Besides, this is what you've wanted, isn't it? You wanted to be better, and you're more than that now." The bat's seductive and misleading spiel continued to swim around inside of his mind, making it ever hard to distinguish truth from lies. Miles... was a dickgirl, yeah. That sounded right. After all, dickgirls had useless cocks and worthless tits that were only good for looking at. Just like the nice lady was saying.  
  
The young fox girl smiled from cheek to cheek as the gunk in her nuts started to bubble forth from her urethra, prompting the bat woman to laugh from wherever she was communicating with the young gal. "That's right, Mrs. Miles. You're almost done with your procedure. Just sit tight while the machines finish you up, and you'll be ready for that hunk you've been wanting to please."   
  
The moment the word 'hunk' leapt into Miles' ear it triggered a powerful reaction. The fox girl gasped and pushed against her binds, her cock throbbing as it continued to pitifully squirt what could only be described as cum-slime. That rod still wasn't erect, and even as several more arms came forth to jab her body all over to add a little bit of curvature across her entire frame, it still didn't even grow fully hard. No matter how much she loved the pain, she couldn't get a full chub... but that didn't matter. Making a mess was much more important.  
  
As Miles drew several quick breaths and beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, her body grew outward in all the right ways. The metallic binds that kept her bound to the chair snapped off from how flimsy they truly were, and the young fox got a chance to stand up, her curvy body swaying and bouncing all over the place. Not even a minute or so had passed, and her body was already looking thicker than any of the women in the clinic... It made her cock pulsate and leak more of that horrid gunk, the disgusting substance drooling all the way onto the floor.  
  
"Say hello to your new you, Mrs. Miles. And say hello to a lifetime of being an Eggman Empire Whore." Was the last thing Miles could remember being said, before she suddenly felt dizzy... and then everything turned to black.  
  
\--  
  
The blue blur sprinted and ran throughout Casino Night Zone, cursing a little to himself. "Geez, Tails got lost, and here I am, completely forgetting to wait for him to catch up. What kind of hero am I if I don't keep my new best bud outta danger?" Sonic was suffice to say not too pleased with himself for leaving the boy behind, but who could blame him? He was practically a hanger on, and it was not difficult to see why. Even more so, Tails really didn't help Sonic out in any real way, but that didn't stop the hedgehog from missing his presence, even after he managed to drive Eggman out of the Zone.  
  
Eventually, something caught his eye. Something that felt ever so slightly wrong. "Is that... A beauty clinic? What's a place like that doing in a casino area like this?" Sonic said aloud as he came to a stop, quickly pacing back and forth as he examined the joint from the outside.  
  
"Well well, look what the Egg dragged in. Come to see your old friend, Sonic?"  
  
"Tails?" The smaller hedgehog said aloud as he turned towards the familiar sounding voice with a strangely sultry tone to it... and immediately, his expression was mixed between astonishment and arousal.   
  
Where he had previously been acquainted with a tiny little bookworm of a fox with a bright smile, the person he just called 'Tails' was a bombshell by comparison. Hips, thighs and tits for days, and a little extra huge bulge covered up by a silky black dress that barely covered anything up. Not to mention, both her breasts, both of her hips and even her cheek were tattooed with the symbol of the Eggman Empire. It was... quite the drastic change, and it was enough to make him pause in bewilderment more than anything.  
  
"Is that really you, Tails...?" Sonic muttered a little to himself as he merely looked straight at his former friend, his breath growing warmer as his heart beat ever faster. He didn't quite understand that he was in the process of falling for his corrupted friend... but his friend knew, oh she knew alright. The way the two looked into each others' eyes was all the proof somebody would need to tell that there was a romantic connection between them, even if there were no words spoken.  
  
As the former boy and his idol looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time, Miles couldn't help but grab the blue hedgehog by the chin with a wicked smile. Before Sonic even got a moment to speak, her finger covered his lips as she hushed him and began to whisper into his ear. "Come on, dear. I've got a lot of... fun things to show you. You'll find a better you before you know it." With that, the two disappeared into the darkness of the night, and the curtain would fall on the freedom fight against the Eggman Empire.   
  
As the curtain once again raised on Casino Night Zone, the two heroes that had been working against the Empire would never be heard from again. What progress had been done to undo the great Doctor's Empire was swiftly dealt with, resulting in the Empire spanning the entire world in a few weeks' time. Nobody was able to stand up like Sonic had, and nobody even dared trying.  
  
With the Eggman Empire firmly in control, you were either an animal slave to your robotic overlords, you were powering said robots, or you were a robot. There was no in-between. Two such slaves had a bit of an infamous name to them, as they were prime example of how you could completely give into the good Doctor's influence.  
  
One was the vulpine prostitute 'Mrs. Miles'. Despite the formal nickname, she was anything but. From head to toe, she was an example of how the Doctor could improve a slave's body to the point where it looked just as artificial as his own robots. Her brain wasn't much better, as the main things that were bouncing around inside of her mind were Cock, and how to use them. Her own useless masculine assets were mostly used for abuse, as evident by the reddened sheen they had gotten from how often they were used for that purpose. Even touching them at this point would send a shock coursing through her curvy frame, and likely send her into heat from the feedback. She was Casino Night Zone's premier whore, and a far cry from the bright young genius she once was.  
  
The other slave was just as much a highlight of the Casino Night Zone nightlife as his favorite piece of arm-candy. An overweight habitual gambler known by his nickname 'Son', frequently found enjoying the overspending lifestyle, barely fitting onto seats while dumping a proverbial fortune into the rigged machines. On the surface, he looked like he knew what he was doing, but like the way grease found its way from his body and into his barely-fitting suit, it was clear that he was just as much a slave to the lifestyle as the rest of the patrons in the Zone.  
  
That being said, he was still one of the most striking animals left in Casino Night Zone. He was often found with Mrs. Miles caressing him and saluting him for a gamble well made, even when he lost it all predictably. Whenever the eyes weren't on them, they were usually up to more explicit things, likely a coping mechanism to deal with his repeated losses. Fat cocks grinding up against one another uselessly, until the fatty's frustration fired off into the whore's needy hole, and then it would be right back to the endless gambling.  
  
Despite his endless losses, Mrs. Miles still kept coming back, usually with a bunch of rings to reinvigorate his spending. When asked why she returned again and again, she gave an incredibly simple answer, befitting of a brainless bimbo like herself.  
  
"Because I'm HIS two-tailed tramp. I always have been."


End file.
